


Passing Time [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [201]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, Injured Steve Rogers, M/M, injured Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony decide to play two truths and a lie while waiting for the Avengers to find them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [201]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 23
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Passing Time [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “Two truths and a lie” [Y2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
